08 Września 2013
TVP 1 05:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5846 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5846); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5847 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5847); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Domisie - Prawdziwego przyjaciela poznajemy w biedzie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Bananowy doktor II - odc. 13 (Royal Pains - odc. 13) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Bananowy doktor II - odc. 14 (Royal Pains - odc. 14) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Biegajmy razem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Piękniejsza Polska - /11/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Świat się kręci - the best of - /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Sąsiad na widelcu - /1/; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 BBC w Jedynce - Dzika Arabia cz. 1 (Wild Arabia) - txt. str. 777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Śluby panieńskie - txt. str. 777 96'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Anna Cieślak, Maciej Stuhr, Borys Szyc, Marta Żmuda-Trzebiatowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 41 - Niebezpieczne związki - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2679; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Walt Disney przedstawia - Przygody Donalda i Mikiego - Żuk podróżnik, odc. 37 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Bootle Beetle ep. 37); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Blondynka - odc. 15 (seria II, odc. 2) - Ta piękna co zeszła na psy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Zakochana Jedynka - To skomplikowane (It's Complicated) - txt. str. 777 115'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Nancy Meyers; wyk.:Meryl Streep, Steve Martin, Alec Baldwin; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Tajne taśmy SB 34'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Morawski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Prowokator - txt. str. 777 88'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Lang; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Danuta Stenka, Bartek Topa, Piotr Wawrzyńczak, Andrzej Blumenfeld, Janusz Nowicki, Henryk Bista, Edyta Olszówka, Monika Bolly; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Homeland I - odc. 1 (Homeland, ep. 1); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Michael Cuesta; wyk.:Claire Danes, Damian Lewis, Morena Baccarin, David Harewood, Diego Klattenhoff, Mandy Patinkin, Jackson Pace, Morgan Saylor; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Żywe trupy III - odc. 1/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 1, Seed); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Ernest Dickerson; wyk.:Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Sarah Wayne Callies, Laurie Holden, Jeffrey DeMunn, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:45 Sąsiad na widelcu - /1/; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Świat się kręci - the best of - /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 1/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 1/ 26 - South Africa - s. 1) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:James Brickell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Ala z elementarza 28'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Edyta Wróblewska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 997; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 959 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 960 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Kultura, głupcze (79); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Świat się kręci - Wokół Słońca - odc. 1/3 (Orbit: World' s extraordinary journey. Orbit - ep. 1/3) 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Stephen Marsh; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wśród berberów - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - KORFU (134) "Wyspa homerycka"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Kogel - Mogel - txt. str. 777 100'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Roman Załuski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Ewa Kasprzyk, Zdzisław Wardejn, Dariusz Siatkowski, Jerzy Turek, Katarzyna Łaniewska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2052; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Mazowsze; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Pomorze; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 527 - Konfrontacja; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - the best of; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (13); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Wczasy z Kabaretem 2013. Miss turnusu; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Czas honoru - odc. 67 "Prosty wybór" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Czas honoru - realia i ludzie - odc. 2 "Rząd na uchodźstwie"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 I kto to mówi? (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Wenecji); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (90); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Zerwany 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Jacek Filipiak; wyk.:Krzysztof Ciupa, Małgorzata Krzysztofik, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik, Andrzej Hudziak; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:00 Przyjaciele (Last Kiss) 99'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Tony Goldwyn; wyk.:Zach Braff, Jacinda Barrett, Casey Affleck; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:50 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów Odcinek: 9 8:25 Scooby-Doo! Ahoj piraci! 9:55 Jeźdźcy smoków Odcinek: 2 10:20 Noc w muzeum 12:35 Jaś Fasola Odcinek: 8 13:05 Jaś Fasola Odcinek: 12 13:45 Studio F1 14:00 Grand Prix Włoch 16:00 Kabaretowa ekstraklasa 17:05 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie 20:00 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 22:00 To nie koniec świata! Odcinek: 1 23:00 Kości Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 8 0:00 Synalek 2:00 Magazyn sportowy 4:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1436 TVN 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 53 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 53 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN Odcinek: 677 11:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 11:35 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 614 12:10 Lekarze Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 13:10 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 14:10 Mam talent Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 15:50 Step Up: Taniec zmysłów 18:00 Ugotowani Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3673 20:00 MasterChef Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 21:00 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 22:00 Na językach Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 23:00 Akta Golgoty 0:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 1:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3673 1:45 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1038 3:05 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:05 Bitwa Tenorów na Róże (Festiwal im Jana Kiepury w Krynicy); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wędrówki skrzata Borówki - Jezioro; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (12); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego mam dobre zdanie o bocianie?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - konkurs /14/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 1 - Drewniany pies - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Maleszka; wyk.:Wojciech Molski, Zuzanna Gulczyńska, Maria Peszek, Artur Dziurman, Janusz Michałowski, Andrzej Dolecki, Magdalena Kizinkiewicz, Krystyna Rutkowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 19/21 - Z dala od ludzi, czyli coś swojego - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 13 Irena Santor; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. NMP Niepokalanie Poczętej w Sierakowie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Polskie drogi - odc. 8/11* - Bez przydziału - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Polonia w Komie - (312); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2013 - Przebój lata; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - 12 tysięcy grzybów w barszcz; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs /14/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 985; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2013 - Słubice; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek odc.7 - Sposób na mrówki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 72* - Przeciek kontrolowany - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 19/21 - Z dala od ludzi, czyli coś swojego - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - 12 tysięcy grzybów w barszcz; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Wędrówki skrzata Borówki - Jezioro; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Łamigłówka - konkurs /14/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:53 M jak miłość - odc. 985; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek odc.7 - Sposób na mrówki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 72* - Przeciek kontrolowany; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (157); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 13 Irena Santor; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia